Legacy of Emily
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: Emily's Story


**A/N: Remember that with Rivendell destroyed that changes a lot of the story.**

* * *

**Emily's PoV**

**Arda**

**Lothlorien**

**Age: 21**

I have been called to go to the council of the elves. Apparently since the council room at Rivendell still stands they still want us to meet there. I am supposed to meet with Legolas outside of the gates as soon as I am ready. Elrond and Arwen are already on their way. I strap my swords to my belt then put on my bow and my quiver. I quickly climb down to where Legolas is likely already waiting. I see him, by the gate and know he is probably going to be

"_**You're late. I would have gone already if Elrond hadn't told me to wait for you**_," Legolas says in the same hostile tone as ever.

"_**Sorry**_," I say sarcastically, "_**I'm not able to get ready as quick as you can. I can't do anything as quick as you elves can**_,"

"_**Yes but you take advantage of that and take your time,**_" He says as he mounts his horse.

"_**I don't**_," Truth is… he's right. I do take my time. But if I tell him he is right he will just get even more smug. I then notice something, "_**There's only one horse. Do I really have to ride with you?**_"

"_**No, You could walk. But I think you would miss the council session if you did, especially since you would stop every five minutes**_," He says with a smirk.

I get on the horse, behind him as I say, "_**I wouldn't stop every five minutes. I would at least wait ten before stopping**_," He laughs a little when I say this, "_**And then I would probably end up blaming something else when I get there late.**_"

"_**Rhîwfast, fast as you can, to Rivendell**_," He says as he sends the horse into a gallop. He then says to me, "_**You wouldn't have anyone to tell them it wasn't your fault with how late you'd be.**_"

"_**Whatever, Legolas**_," I say and he focuses on getting to rivendell.

We are close to the entrance of Rivendell when Legolas suddenly orders the horse to stop. I ask, "_**What's wrong Legolas?**_"

"_**Look there**_," He says and points to the east. I look and see a man dressed in a black cloak riding a black horse. There are five more just like him behind him.

"_**Nazgul**_," I say and he nods.

"_**I think the ringbearer might be in trouble. If not he likely will be soon**_," He says to me.

"_**Legolas, go on to rivendell, I will take the horse and go after the ringbearer**_," I say and he nods dismounting.

"_**Ride fast and you may be able to outride them**_," He says to me.

"_**Don't worry, you taught me well**_," I then ride off in the same direction the Nazgul are going.

As I follow the Nazgul I notice the they are chasing the man from on that mountain seventeen years ago. He has a small hairy footed man, I believe it is what Arwen told me was called a Hobbit, strapped onto his horse. I ride up next to him, "_**You need some help?**_" I ask remembering that he knew sindarin.

"_**Yes, This is the ring-bearer**_," He says pointing to the hobbit, "_**He has a morgul wound. He needs proper treatment. Switch horses with me, I'll dist…**_"

"_**I can handle the distraction. You get the ringbearer to the council now**_," I say pulling out my bow.

"_**Ma'am, I know you aren't planning on shooting an arrow at the ringwraiths. That would be idiotic**_," He says only half guessing my plan.

"_**But they do hate fire right?**_" I ask.

"_**Yes but how do you plan on lighting the arrow?**_" He asks.

"_**Like this**_," I say in Sindarin then in Westron shout, "Enfire!" The tip of the Arrow burst into flames and the man has to hold on tight to stay on his horse, "_**Sorry, guess I should have warned you first**_," I say then fire the arrow at the lead Nazgul. It technically misses by hitting the Mane of his horse. It goes up in flames then the flames spread and the entire horse catches fire followed by the cloak of the Nazgul.

"_**Nice shot!**_" He exclaims then rides off towards Rivendell while I fire a second arrow at the second Nazgul, Hitting him in the face like I planned this time. He goes up in flames as well and falls off his horse which runs off but I see where it stops. A third nazgul tries to ride through the first's flames and his cloak catches on fire. I fire two more arrows and the Nazgul flee back to where they came from. I ride over to the horse that escaped and guide it with me to Rivendell.

"**Well, well, well.** Look at you Emily.. all grown up," I hear a voice say from the shadows. I raise up my bow just in case.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" After I shout this I whisper under my breath, "Enagua," and the flaming arrow gets surrounded by a liquid substance that still allows the flame to thrive.

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you, unless you prefer to and let me tell you that you'll lose horribly," the voice says again.

"Dispel," I whisper and both the liquid and the flame disappear. I put the arrow back in my quiver but keep it loose incase I need to draw it soon, "Alright, Show yourself now."

As soon as I say this the Nazgul's horse starts to act wild and manages to break from my grip. It starts buck and run around in circles until it collapses on the ground. The body begins to evaporate into black smoke and out of the smoke is a pale man with white hair.

"Who are you?" I ask the figure.

"Ally or enemy, whatever you choose to depict me as."

"Can I have a name?" I ask a little annoyed now. First this man makes my new horse evaporate into thin air and now he won't even tell me his name.

"Oh you don't remember me? Don't you remember the fun times we had together?"

"Umm…" I look at him a bit more carefully, "You were at my fathers show…" I gasp when I recognize him fully "You're the one who was chasing me and Liam everywhere shouting about doves!" Now I wish I had shot when I had the chance.

"Well I wouldn't say chased. Sounds too childish, its more like hunting instead," he explains.

"Well whatever it was you were the source of my nightmares for three years after that."

"I'm flattered to know that I'm in your dreams," he sneers and a sudden rush of heat comes to my face.

"Only from ages four to seven and they were nightmares!" I shout to hide my embarrassment. Shit! How is he of all people making me blush?! Only Legolas has made me blush before.

"What kind of dreams exactly?" he says walking closer to me and I inch away from him.

"As I said nightmares. Mostly you killing me and my family. Then after I saw my mom attack They had her in it in your side killing me and Liam and everyone else I know," Wait why am I telling him all this?

"Care to go into details?" I hear him and feel his body behind me now, making me jump.

"No!" I shout, "Whatever you are doing to make me tell you all of this won't work anymore!"

"I'm not trying to do anything to hurt you. I'm just having a little chat with my **niece**. Is that so hard to ask?" He says as he goes to Legolas' horse and ruffle's its hair.

"What was that word?" I ask, "Apparently you slipped into some Black Speech," I growl out the name of the forbidden language.

"Yes I have. Its a beautiful language once you look past the negativities, yet the elves have corrupted your mind so much that I don't expect you to think the same," he says as he moves to the horse's neck.

"I know the real reason you are here and it is safe from your clutches," I say to him

"Is it? Is it really? How would you know? You were caught in a tight battle with a Nazugal and were heavily injured. Your horses ran off, leaving you stranded in the forest," he says.

"What are you-" I start when I feel something sharp sink into my gut. I see that a black keyblade has struck me and starts to glow with darkness. I don't even have a moment when I feel Kairu's cold hand on my face.

"Like I said... heavily injured," he says when I feel something stinging on my face and I'm shot away from him by what looks like black lightning. I land heavily on a tree, causing it to bend backwards.

"I'll be on my way now!" I hear Kairu shout from afar, "Don't worry, I promise I won't kill the ringbearer. I'll just chop off his hideous feet," he says before I black out. The idea of Kairu obtaining the ring makes me sick and guilty. I'm a failure... just like they said.

* * *

**A/N: Just like in the Prologue, Sindarin is Italics and Bold and Black Speech is just bold.**


End file.
